fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Nils Icesmasher
Nils Icesmasher is the Great wolf of The Knights of Lupercal. Life Before the Knights of Lupercal Error 2916: Data Corruption, File Deleted to keep Data slates Pure Discovery of powers After initiation, Nils was struck by lightning. luckily he survived and, because it hit his brain and electrified certain parts of it, he was forever touched by the storm. It unlocked his full potential as a psyker. His battle brothers Jax and kadre took him to the headquarters, still smoking from the strike. After the chapter found out he was psychic they took him and gave him to the librarium of the chapter and was trained to harness his mental energy in to lightning strikes, healing and telekinesis. After 20 years of training he came out a powerful psyker, bristling with psychic energy, so much so that lesser human psykers were more powerful when they were him, he was pretty much made in to a psyker power source. Used frequently as a psychic power plant, giving vast reserves of power to a whole host of weaker imperial psykers, saving librarian Ezikiel Redgash's of the Sons of Lucifer brain from burning out after drawing upon too much power one time, even hooking himself and about 100 other psyker's up to an experimental machine called a beacon smasher, which drew a huge amount of psychic energy to blot out the hive mind from hive fleet arachnid causing them to turn on each other and consume itself. The curse Shortly after finishing his psychic training, he was sent on a campaign against the dark eldar on the world Simerso obscuria were he was cursed by an achron shortly before killing him, the curse was a version of the curse that all dark eldar suffered from that had been adapted to humans. Before Being killed the achron was reported to had said: 'Fool, your soul is rich and it will feed she who firsts well, she will savour your life force like wine!!' Over the next few months fight he started to feel weak, always felt faint and was starting to decrease in strength. When he went to the Apothecaries they found no problem, no illness, no poison, no nothing. But he wasn't satisfied so he went to the librarium and told the chief librarian what was wrong, after telepathicly scanning him he found the problem, His soul was extremely faint, fainter that a heretics. However he sensed no taint. So he tried a trick, The librarian went out in to the wilderness and found a Deer and, taking it back to the fang, gave it to Nils who was told to kill it with his bare hands. He did and when it died, The Librarian scanned him a second time and he had a pale soul but it was much stronger than before, the test worked! using new souls to replenish one, although this was highly unorthodox and they would be hunted by the Inquisition, Nils was too good a Psyker to lose and the Brothers Couldn't just kill off one of there brothers because a few stuffy nosed Inquisitor didn't like the Psyker. While Nils was slowly regaining his power by killing wilderness creatures the Techmarines and Librarians were Making a blade, interlaced with hundreds of runes and blessed so many times it glowed so bright it was painful to look at without a helmet. And even then it would be hard to focus on as it had the capability to scramble the vision circuits of the Helmet. His first battle as a corrupted and cursed individual was the battle of Magnus Prime, a barren planet of little life, and although it posed on real value in itself, it was a necron tomb world and was situated near several hive, agri and naval world's that the imperium could ill afford the loss of. His first battle was epic as he absorbed so many eldrich souls from this army of the so called deathless soldiers that his entire body gave off an eerie, green glow and lightning shot out of his hands like the lightning of a gauss flayers. There was many more battles against differant armies, fighting the Eldar Of the craftworld Kyewan on the planet of Sigmus Ultra, slaughtering the orks of da gold toofs klan in their hundreds on Markos 6, and on many battles, fighting the dreaded dark elves that cursed him, soon learning of how best to combat him better than any space marine from angels prophyr to the ultramarines. He hated none more than the dark Eldar. He rose to the position of great wolf within 50 years, A feat unheard of by every chapter (as most captains are at least 200 years old). Realising his new power, he marauded across thousands of worlds, killing everyone who opposed the imperium and the emperor for 750 years. His final battle was against the daemons of slaanesh and the renegade chapter the kissed on casper 39, This posed a very big problem as he needed the souls of beings to stay alive, and as the kissed were said to be tainted by the kiss of slannesh, and Slanneshi Daemonettes were dark thoughts, nothing more. And if her absorbed there souls it could potentaly kill him (or worse, corrupt him to the service of Slannesh). As such he was locked in a stasis field until it was decided on if the matters were dire enough to risk his loss, finally it was decided, That the slannesh daemons were a grave threat to the Imperiums worlds. His last battle was of unholy proportions, as after gorging himself on souls (if you could call a hallowing pit of ecstasy or dark, undiluted lust souls), he had become the size of a average sized daemon prince, his skin became puple tinged and he developed fangs and golden hair like a vampric prince. Realising he was cursed in the extremes and had become corrupted, he decided on using a massive psychic attack, obliterating anything with a slaaneshi taint, including himself. With this Psychic firestorm signaled the end to another of the imperiums best warriors. Category:Space Marines Category:Tomj8937 Category:Psykers Category:Chapter Master Category:Deceased